Salah Tarik
by KyungXe
Summary: Tiba-tiba dia menarikku, menuntunku untuk duduk ditengah, menggodaku dengan goyangan dan tingkah genitnya, apa-apaan ini! Kami bahkan tak saling mengenal. HunKai/SeKai and BaekSoo story, BxB, DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

**Salah Tarik**

 **Author : Cloudye0705**

 **Cast(s) : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin , Byun Baekhyun, Do Kyungsoo and others**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Rate : T**

 **Lenght: Twoshoot**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Namanya Sehun, Oh Sehun, anak tunggal dari Oh Shinwa dan Jang Nayoung. Dari kecil hidupnya bergelimang harta, tak kekurangan sesuatu apapun tapi Sehun masuk tipikal anak orang kaya pada umumnya. Bergelimang harta namun kurang kasih sayang. Orang tuanya sibuk memperluas bisnis disana-sini. Hari ini di Korea, besok di Eropa dan lusa bisa saja mereka sudah di Amerika. Bisnis keluarga Oh jangan dipandang sebelah mata. Perpaduan otak encer Shinwa dan kecantikan serta kemampuan negosiasi Nayoung membuat perusahaan mereka maju pesat.

Kalau kalian tanya apakah Sehun kesepian? tentu jawabannya sudah pasti iya.

Bertemu orang tuanya seperti bertemu seorang presiden, susah sekali. Pernah Sehun hanya bertemu mereka sehari dalam setahun.

Kaget?

Sehun sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu.

Untung saja Sehun bukan tipikal anak kekurangan kasih sayang seperti yang lainnya. Dia bukan penggemar sex bebas, alkohol maupun bar. Sehun anak baik-baik dengan nilai tinggi dan _manner_ yang patut diacungi jempol. Sopan, ramah, berwibawa tapi hanya pada orang yang lebih tua. Kalau kalian seumuran dengannya jangan harapkan mendengar satu kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Sehun bukan tipe anak yang mudah bergaul dengan teman sebaya. Dia merasa lebih nyaman berdekatan dengan orang yang lebih tua. Entah kenapa.

Mungkin saja karena semua orang yang seumuran dengannya akan menatapnya memuja. Mengatakan mereka menyukai Sehun padahal kenyataannya mereka baru saja bertemu tapi lain halnya kalau dia bergaul dengan dosen ataupun orang yang seumuran dengan ayah dan ibunya, mereka akan menganggap Sehun sebagai anaknya dan Sehun suka itu.

Hanya ada satu teman Sehun yang seumuran dengannya, tapi bisa juga dikatakan bukan teman. Mereka lebih dari teman.

Byun Baekhyun.

Mereka sepupu, tenang saja mereka bukan kekasih.

Baekhyun lebih tua 5 bulan dari Sehun. Anak dari kakak Nayoung, yang otomatis membuat mereka menjadi saudara sepupu.

Berbeda dengan Sehun yang anak tunggal, Baekhyun mempunyai seorang kakak laki-laki, Junmyeon yang sudah menikah dengan seorang laki-laki China bernama Wu Yifan dan seorang adik perempuan bernama Xena. Tapi kalau Baekhyun ditanya siapa saudaranya, dia pasti akan menjawab Sehun bukan Junmyeon ataupun Xena.

Alasannya adalah Junmyeon itu suka mengatur dan Baekhyun tidak suka diatur. Kalau dengan Xena, gadis ingusan yang baru menginjak usia remaja lain lagi kasusnya. Xena itu bisa dikatakan kloningan Baekhyun. Apa yang Baekhyun punya, Xena harus punya. Apa yang Baekhyun suka, Xena juga suka dan satu hal yang membuat mereka tidak pernah akur adalah baik Xena maupun Baekhyun sama-sama cerewet. Tak ada yang mau mengalah. Nanti ujung-ujungnya pasti tarik-tarikan rambut kalau tidak lempar-lemparan barang. Kalau sudah seperti ini Baekhyun akan langsung kabur kerumah Sehun yang berada tepat disebelah rumahnya.

Dijamin stressnya akan hilang begitu melihat wajah Sehun yang adem.

Kenapa bukan Sehun saja sih yang jadi adiknya? itu pertanyaan yang belum terjawab sampai sekarang.

Kalau Sehun yang jadi adiknya kan dia yang mengatur Sehun, lalu tak akan ada yang namanya saling teriak karena Sehun suka ketenangan.

Oh betapa indahnya hidup Byun Baekhyun kalau itu terjadi.

.

.

"Ayolah Hun, aku mohon." Baekhyun memberikan tatapan mata anjingnya pada adik bukan kandungnya yang sedang membaca buku dengan khidmat.

 _Sial ini juga tidak berhasil._

Baekhyun mulai putus asa, pasalnya sudah berbagai macam cara dia lakukan untuk membujuk Sehun supaya mau menemaninya datang kesebuah konser tapi nihil.

Baekhyun sampai rela menawarkan dirinya menjadi budak Sehun selama sebulan tapi _namja_ Oh itu tetap pada pendiriannya.

 _Konser itu ramai dan pasti sempit, aku tak suka suasana seperti itu._

Itu jawaban yang diberikan Sehun.

Merasa usahanya tak akan membuahkan hasil, Baekhyun hanya bisa meremas jari-jarinya menahan kesal. Sehun itu satu-satunya harapan yang dia punya karena dia tidak mungkin mengajak teman kampusnya yang lain, bisa habis dihina nanti. Mengajak Xena juga mustahil untuk nalar Baekhyun, nanti yang ada mereka bukannya nonton konser malah saling tarik menarik rambut karena merebutkan Do Kyungsoo.

Duhh kalau ingat Kyungsoo rasanya Baekhyun ingin menangis saja.

Hanya Kyungsoo yang bisa menjungkirbalikkan hidupnya.

"Hiks hiks.."

Sehun menghentikan gerakan matanya yang menangkap kata demi kata dari buku yang sedang dia baca.

"Hiks,,"

" _Hyung_ , kau menangis?"

Buku itu tergelatak dimeja samping tempat tidurnya, fokusnya sekarang pada Baekhyun yang kini menundukkan kepalanya sambil menahan isak tangis.

Demi apa Baekhyun menangis.

" _Hyung_ , kau kenapa menangis?" tanya Sehun yang semakin bingung dengan tingkah kakak sepupunya ini. Tadi begitu semangat menjadi budaknya sekarang malah menangis seperti anak kecil begini.

"Baek _Hyung_ , kau menangis bukan karena aku tak mau menemanimu nonton konser itu kan?" akhirnya Sehun mengutarakan apa yang ada diotaknya. Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya demi memperlihatkan lelehan air mata yang membasahi pipi tirusnya. Bibirnya yang tipis bergetar menahan isakan.

Tanpa malu _namja_ dengan surai coklat itu menghapus airmatanya,"kau jahat Hunnie, kau kan tahu hanya kau yang tahu kalau aku suka Do Kyungsoo. Teman-temanku yang lain pasti akan menertawakanku kalau aku bilang aku menyukai Kyungsoo." katanya lancar dan jelas. Sebisa mungkin Baekhyun menahan isakannya agar Sehun menangkap apa yang dia katakan.

 _Namja_ dengan bibir imut itu mengangkat tangannya begitu melihat Sehun membuka mulutnya, "Kalau aku mengajak Xena yang ada nanti kita ditendang keluar karena bertengkar. Kau seperti tak tahu saja bagaimana kalau aku dan dia bertemu." tambah Baekhyun kemudian.

Sehun terdiam mencoba memikirkan apa yang dikatakan sepupunya ini.

Memang benar kalau Baekhyun akan ditertawakan oleh seluruh kampus kalau dia sampai ketahuan menyukai Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun itu pernah menghina Kyungsoo habis-habisan ketika awal masa debutnya, dia akan menghina apa saja yang ada ditubuh Kyungsoo. Entah matanya yang bulat menyeramkan, entah pipinya yang tembem bahkan suaranya yang semerdu burung camar tak luput dari hinaan Baekhyun.

Jadi bisa tahu kan jadinya kalau ada teman kampusnya yang tahu kalau Baekhyun adalah fans Kyungsoo?

Sebenarnya itu semua bukan murni dari hatinya, dia hanya terlalu kesal dengan sang adik, Xena yang begitu mengidolakan Kyungsoo hingga membanding-bandingkan dirinya dengan pemuda Do itu. Siapa yang tidak kesal coba?

Sayangnya Baekhyun lupa ada pepatah yang mengatakan batas antara benci dan cinta itu tipis. Tipis sekali hingga membuat Baekhyun tak sadar kalau dia berubah menjadi suka dengan Kyungsoo.

Kembali pada Sehun yang kini menatap Baekhyun bingung. Dia sebenarnya tak tega tapi...

"Baiklah akan aku temani." akhirnya setelah perdebatan panjang antara otaknya yang mengatakan tidak dan hatinya yang mengatakan iya, Sehun bersuara.

Baekhyun ingin melonjak, menari hula-hula sambil berteriak senang tapi semuanya dia tahan. Dia harus menjaga _image_ didepan Sehun.

"Kau serius?" Baekhyun bertanya memastikan dengan binar mata gembira dimatanya.

Sehun tak mengeluarkan suara hanya memberikan anggukan kepala sebagai jawaban.

"Terima kasih adikku." Baekhyun langsung menghambur, memeluk Sehun erat.

 _Tak sia-sia aku mengikuti kelas drama_ , batin Baekhyun dengan senyuman lebar dibibirnya.

.

.

Selama 20 tahun hidupnya baru kali ini Sehun berada ditempat seramai dan sepanas ini. Sehun itu sangat suka kedamaian dimana tak banyak suara yang masuk ketelinganya. Dimana dia bisa berdiri dengan tenang tanpa sikutan ataupun dorongan dari orang disebelahnya.

Ini semua demi Baekhyun, itu yang daritadi ditanamkan dalam otaknya agar Sehun tidak bertanya kenapa dia bisa berada ditempat seperti ini.

Dia melihat kekanan dan menemukan seorang gadis seumuran Xena –mungkin- berteriak tidak jelas meneriakkan "Kai, Kai, Kai" lengkap dengan bando bertuliskan Jongin.

Jadi dia sebenarnya suka Kai atau Jongin?

Dahi Sehun mengerut memikirkan itu.

Kepalanya beralih kekiri lalu menemukan sang _hyung_ yang menampilkan wajah seperti orang overdosis yang biasa Sehun lihat difilm-film.

Baekhyun tidak berteriak seperti semua orang disini, terima kasih untuknya, dia hanya menatap panggung yang kosong diatas sana dengan tatapan memuja.

Ingatkan Sehun untuk membawa Baekhyun ke dokter jiwa setelah ini.

Sehun beralih melihat jam _rolex_ yang bertengger manis ditangan kirinya. 19.07 KST, konser ini telat 7 menit dari jadwal. Sebagai seoseorang yang terorganisir dalam segala hal Sehun membenci keterlambatan sesingkat apapun.

Dari awal Sehun datang kesini kan hanya untuk menemani Baekhyun, jadi hatinya yang kesal makin kesal saja dengan keterlambatan ini.

Kalau bisa dia ingin duduk dibangku VVIP yang sudah disediakan ibunya untuk dia dan Baekhyun, yup ibunya adalah pemilik agency dimana Kyungsoo dan teman-temannya bernaung. Dalam benak indah Sehun sudah tergambar kalau dia akan tidur saja selama konser tapi bagaimana bisa tidur kalau posisinya berdiri?

Salahkan pada Baekhyun yang tidak mau duduk di kursi VVIP.

 _Tidak Sehun, kursi juga tak akan berguna karena aku akan berdiri menatap Kyungsoo untuk pertama kalinya. Dengan berdiri dia tak akan begitu tinggi dariku._

Sudah tahu kan ini kalimat siapa?

Dan sebagai adik yang baik Sehun harus rela berdiri selama 2 jam lebih untuk menemani Baekhyun.

Meski kesal dan ingin pulang tapi Sehun tak tega. Dia tahu seberapa lamanya Baekhyun menantikan saat-saat ini. Byun Baekhyun memang menyukai Kyungsoo sudah 3 tahun tapi ini bisa dikatakan pertama kalinya _namja_ itu bertemu langsung dengan Kyungsoo.

Selalu ada halangan setiap Baekhyun ingin menghadiri acara Kyungsoo entah itu ujian, tidak diijinkan oleh Junmyeon dan yang paling sering adalah tidak diijinkan oleh orang tuanya karena dia membuat Xena menangis karena meledek gadis itu yang belum diperbolehkan menonton konser. Padahal Baekhyun itu mempunyai akses luas,ibunya Sehun, tapi yang namanya takdir tidak bisa dilawan.

"Sehuuunn! Sudah dimulai."

Oh siapa tadi yang bilang Baekhyun tidak berteriak?

Ralat, harusnya Sehun bilang _namja_ itu belum berteriak bukan tidak berteriak.

.

.

Exo, sebuah boyband beranggotakan 6 orang _namja-namja_ tampan dengan segudang kemampuan yang mereka punya. Ada Chen dan Kyungsoo yang berperan sebagai _main vocal_ lalu Kai dan Xiumin yang berperan sebagai _lead dancer_ , 2 lagi ada Chanyeol dan Lay sebagai _rapper_. Dengan kemampuan dan wajah mereka yang tampan tak heran kalau mereka bisa seterkenal sekarang. Mulai dari bintang iklan, sampai bintang tamu berbagai macam acara tv adalah sebagian dari kegiatan mereka selain menjadi penyanyi. Bahkan sekarang Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol sudah melebarkan sayap kedunia akting.

3 tahun sudah mereka berkarya terhitung dari masa debut dengan 3 album yang sudah dikeluarkan belum termasuk album _repackage_ dan juga album special seperti menyambut natal dan lainnya.

Sebagai boyband papan atas nama mereka tak hanya dikenal di Korea tapi diseluruh belahan dunia apalagi dengan era digital seperti sekarang, semua orang bisa mengakses apapun.

Konser yang sedang berlangsung sekarang adalah konser ketiga mereka yang bertajuk Exordium yang membawakan lagu dari album terbaru mereka lalu ditambah dengan lagu lama mereka.

Untung saja Sehun cukup tahu tentang Exo, bagaimana tidak kalau setiap hari Baekhyun akan bercerita tentang Exo inilah, Exo itulah yang Sehun dengarkan dengan setengah hati. Setengah hati mendengarkan Baekhyun dan setengah hati lagi membaca buku.

"Sehuuunn! Aahhh Kyungsoooku tampan sekaliiiiiiiii."

Sehun hanya bisa berdoa kalau telinganya akan berfungsi dengan baik dan benar setelah keluar dari tempat ini.

Kan tidak elit kalau seorang anak tunggal dari pengusaha terkenal budek.

"Kyungsooooo! Kyungsooo! Kyungsooo!."

Kalau memang budek, Sehun akan menyalahkan Baekhyun seumur hidupnya.

Kepalanya sudah mulai berdenyut-denyut, semua orang-orang disekitarnya juga terlihat buram, belum lagi perutnya yang serasa diaduk-aduk membuatnya ingin sekali muntah.

"Sehunnn, Kai kesini!Kaiiiii."

Rasanya ingin sekali berteriak ditelinga Baekhyun untuk tidak berteriak karena demi apapun dia merasa ingin pingsan sekarang. Katakan Sehun lemah tapi keadaan ramai seperti ini membuat Sehun tidak nyaman hingga membuat fungsi tubuhnya tumpul.

"Kaiiiiiiii!"

"BAEK..." segala umpatan yang tadi sudah siap dikeluarkan untuk Baekhyun lenyap seketika begitu tubuhnya merasakan kehangatan dari kulit lain yang melakukan kontak dengan kulitnya. Dia hanya menurut tanpa bisa protes pada seseorang yang menyeretnya keatas panggung.

Eh panggung?

Sehun terlambat untuk menolak, dia sudah terlanjur duduk disebuah kursi yang berada ditengah-tengah panggung. Teriakan dari semua orang membuat dia semakin bingung akan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

"Exo..exo..exo.." nyanyian itu menggema membuat Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya pada 6 kepala yang menatapnya. Mereka mulai menyanyikan lagu dengan Sehun ditengah-tengahnya. Mulai dari lagu Super Junior, Shinee hingga SNSD lengkap dengan goyangan dan tingkah mereka yang membuat para fans berteriak histeris.

Sementara Sehun?

 _Namja_ berkulit pucat itu hanya diam, lebih tepatnya diam mengamati seorang _namja_.

Sehun tak tau namanya siapa, terima kasih untuk Baekhyun yang hanya menyodorkan foto Kyungsoo setiap hari. Yang membuat Sehun tak bisa mengalihkan tatapannya dari _namja_ itu adalah sensasi yang diberikan oleh sentuhan _namja_ itu pada tangan Sehun.

Percaya atau tidak semua ketidaknyamanan yang Sehun rasakan tadi hilang seketika saat _namja_ itu menyentuhnya.

Katakan Sehun gila tapi sepertinya dia jatuh cinta pada _namja_ ini. Dimatanya tak ada _namja_ lain walau kenyataannya ada 6 _namja_ yang menari didepannya. Matanya hanya melihat _namja_ dengan rambut abu-abu dan kulit tan yang membuatnya terlihat sangat seksi.

 _Namja_ itu mendekat ketika lagu Gee dari SNSD diputar, menggoda Sehun dengan kerlingan matanya yang membuat teriakan semakin ramai. Tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan akhirnya Sehun membawa _namja_ itu kepangkuannya.

Ini hal tergila yang pernah Sehun lakukan seumur hidupnya.

Hidupnya yang selurus jalan tol tiba-tiba belok hanya karena _namja_ yang kini menatapnya bingung.

 _Cute_ , Sehun menampilkan senyum tipisnya.

Tapi semuanya tak ada yang abadi. Kebahagiaan Sehun harus terputus karena lagunya sudah habis. Dengan tidak rela dia melepaskan sang pujaan yang semakin lama semakin jauh.

Sehun sama sekali tak memperhatikan dengan siapa dia menuruni panggung karena matanya masih fokus pada pujaannya. Hingga dia kembali ketempatnya tadi matanya tak pernah lepas memperhatikan dia.

Bruk.

"BAEK!" Sehun terpaksa melepas kontaknya karena Baekhyun jatuh terkapar disampingnya.

TBC^^

Holaaaaa... #keluardaritumpukanduitnyaSuho

Saya balik lagi bawa epep gaje macam begini, terinspirasi dari konser Exo yang pas narik cewe keatas panggung duuhhh lucky bgt tuh cewek yaaa...

See ya in next chappie^^

Comments are love for me^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Salah Tarik**

 **Author : Cloudye0705**

 **Cast(s) : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin , Byun Baekhyun, Do Kyungsoo and others**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Rate : T, mention of MPreg**

 **Lenght: Twoshoot**

 **Disclaimer : I own the plot but the casts are ours,,hhhee**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kim Jongin atau yang biasa dipanggil dengan Kai kini sedang menggigit kukunya sebagai pelampiasan rasa gugup. Dia mengutuk tindakan bodohnya yang membawa seorang _namja_ naik keatas panggung dimana dia seharusnya membawa seorang _yeoja_.

Xiumin yang bertindak sebagai seorang _leader_ grup mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

" _Hyung_ , jangan mondar-mandir begitu. Kau membuatku pusing." omel Kyungsoo yang pusing melihat Xiumin mondar-mandir dari tadi. Kyungsoo tidak tahu saja kalau ini cara menenangkan diri seorang Xiumin.

Xiumin berkacak pinggang didepan Kyungsoo, "kau pikir karena siapa aku seperti ini? Kau dan Jongin."

Jongin hanya bisa mengusap wajahnya kasar mendengar nada bicara Xiumin yang meninggi berbeda dengan Kyungsoo yang menatap Xiumin menantang.

" _Hyung_ , bukan salahku kalau _namja_ itu pingsan. Mungkin saja dia kelelahan atau bagaimana." Kyungsoo beralasan, merasa tak terima karena disalahkan atas pingsannya seorang pemuda dikonser tadi. "Demi Tuhan aku tidak melakukan apa-apa. Aku hanya mengantar _namja_ yang ditarik Jongin dan kebetulang _namja_ yang pingsan ada disampingnya."

Merasa alasan Kyungsoo ada benarnya juga akhirnya Xiumin mengalihkan tatapannya pada sang _magnae_ grup, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Jongin.

"Dan kau Kim Jongin, apa kau tak membaca transkrip hah?" Xiumin mulai berkoar, berkacak pinggang seperti ibu kos yang menagih uang kontrakan, "di transkrip kau seharusnya membawa penonton _yeoja_ bukan _namja_. Oh _God_! Aku hampir pingsan tadi saat kau membawa _namja_ itu."

Semuanya memang terkejut karena Jongin salah menarik penonton tapi sebagai seorang profesional mereka tetap melanjutkan acara seperti tak terjadi kesalahan. Walau dalam hati Xiumin mengumpati Jongin dengan segala kata sumpah serapah.

Seharusnya setelah konser mereka sudah bisa beristirahat tenang di _dorm_. Tidur dan bermimpi menjadi orang kaya agar mereka tak lagi bekerja. Tapi karena dua insiden yang dilakukan Kyungsoo dan Jongin membuat para member Exo ditahan, tak boleh keluar _venue_.

Jongin semakin menundukkan kepalanya, "maaf _hyung_ , awalnya aku ingin membawa penonton disebelahnya tapi karena teriakan dari fans membuatku tidak konsen jadi aku main asal ambil saja." kata Jongin.

Kelima member yang lain hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas mendengar penjelasan dari _magnae_ mereka. Jongin/Kai memang terkenal dengan tingkah seksinya diatas panggung tapi kalau dibelakang panggung dia bisa dikatakan bocah kelewat polos yang mendekati bodoh. Selain itu dia juga ceroboh. Heran kenapa mahkluk mendekati hitam ini bisa menjadi visual Exo.

Seharusnya mereka jangan memilih Kai untuk membawa penonton kalau ujungnya seperti ini.

Kalau penonton biasa sih tak apa tapi kan _namja_ tadi yang dibawa kepanggung itu bukan orang yang biasa.

" _Hyung_ , sebenarnya siapa sih dia sampai-sampai harus seheboh ini? Ini wajar kan kalau ada _fanboy_ yang menonton konser kita." perkataan dari Chanyeol mewakili semua rasa penasaran dari teman-temannya kecuali Xiumin tentu saja.

Lay yang sedari dari diam kini ikut bicara, "masa masalah seperti ini saja dibesar-besarkan. Sudahlah aku mau pulang. Capek." Lay bangkit berdiri kemudian Kyungsoo mengikuti.

"Yaaa!" Xiumin berteriak yang membuat langkah keduanya terhenti, "kalian tidak tahu hah kalau _namja_ yang dibawa keatas panggung itu Oh Sehun?" tambahnya.

Mendengar nama Oh Sehun keluar dari mulut _leader_ mereka membuat Chanyeol dan yang lainnya menegang.

"Ba,,,ba,," bahkan kemampuan bicara Chen yang terkenal cerewet juga menghilang.

"Dan satu lagi _namja_ yang pingsan adalah sepupunya Oh Sehun."

"Heeehh." Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya sempurna mendengar kalimat Xiumin. Sebagai seorang _leader_ , Xiumin yang pertama kali tahu tentang apapun mengenai Exo. Dia mendapat info langsung dari manager dan kemungkinan Xiumin membual tentang hal ini adalah nol besar.

"Hyu,,, _hyung_ nim, memangnya siapa itu Oh Sehun?"

Xiumin hanya bisa menenangkan diri dengan latihan pernafasan mendengar pertanyaan bodoh dari Jongin.

Ingatkan Kyungsoo untuk tidak terlalu sering memberi makan ayam pada Jongin karena sepertinya gizi ayam kurang baik untuk Jongin.

Brak.

Suasana tegang diruangan itu rusak begitu manager Exo datang, tanpa salam tanpa sapaan dia langsung berkata, "Jongin segera temui Oh Sehun diruang _make up_."

Bola mata semua member Exo melebar mendengarnya, kecuali Jongin yang belum tahu siapa itu Oh Sehun.

Dengan langkai gontai dia bergegas keluar setelah mendapat tepukan semangat dari _hyung_ - _hyung_ nya yang membuat dia kebingungan. Rasanya seperti sedang tereliminasi saja.

"Dan kau Kyungsoo, cepat temui _namja_ yang pingsan itu diruang kesehatan." titah sang manager.

Kyungsoo sudah akan menolak tapi melihat pelototan dari Xiumin yang lebih menyeramkan dari ibunya akhirnya dia mengalah.

Ingat mengalah bukan berarti dia kalah.

.

.

Jongin sadar kalau dirinya tidak sepintar Kyungsoo yang IQnya hampir setara Einstein tapi dia tidak bodoh-bodoh amat kok. Karena _hyungdeul_ nya belum sempat memberitahu siapa sebenarnya Oh Sehun alhasil berbekal handphone pintar ditangannya dia berhasil mendapat informasi siapa Oh Sehun itu.

Anak tunggal dari Oh Shinwa dan Jang Nayoung.

Siapa yang tak kenal dengan 2 orang itu.

Jongin gemetaran begitu langkahnya mendekati ruang make up.

 _Habislah aku!_

 _Ahhh aku tak mau menjadi gelandangan setelah ini._

Begitulah kira-kira yang ada diotak Jongin sekarang. Semuanya pikiran negatif, bagaimana tidak, dia baru saja "melecehkan" anak direkturnya didepan umum. Pasti Sehun sangat marah dengannya hingga dia memanggil Jongin sekarang.

 _Aduuh bagaimana ini?_

Jongin hanya bisa menggigit jari jempolnya untuk mengurangi rasa khawatir yang ada. Keringat didahinya berbeda dengan keringat ketika dia selesai menari. Rasanya sangat tidak nyaman apalagi jantungnya yang serasa ingin keluar dari dalam tubuhnya.

 _Duuh, tolong aku eomma._

Cklek.

Akhirnya dengan berat hati Jongin membuka pintu ruang _make up_.

.

.

Hal pertama yang Baekhyun lihat adalah lampu yang begitu silau dimatanya hingga dia menutup lagi mata sipitnya. Dia mengerang merasakan rasa sakit dikepalanya. Otaknya mulai berputar mengingat-ingat kejadian apa saja yang terjadi pada dirinya hari ini.

Pergi dengan Sehun ke konser.

Teriak-teriak melihat Kyungsoo.

Sehun dibawa keatas panggung dan.. dan...

Ohh Baekhyun rasanya ingin pingsan lagi begitu mengingat bagaimana dekatnya dia dengan Kyungsoo sebelum pingsan tadi.

 _Cih memalukan sekali, mau taruh dimana mukaku kalau Xena sampai tahu hal ini._

Katakan dia bodoh tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Melihat Kyungsoo dari jauh saja rasanya dia terbang ke langit apalagi melihat Kyungsoo dari jarak pandang tak lebih dari 2 langkah.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Baekhyun langsung bangun dari tidurnya kemudian menolehkan kepalanya kearah pintu begitu mendengar suara yang terdengar familiar ditelinganya. Pastinya bukan suara Sehun.

 _Sial, kenapa dia bisa ada disini?_

Kyungsoo berjalan mendekat, menyerahnya sebotol air minum untuk Baekhyun.

"Byun Baekhyun, sepupu dari Oh Sehun adik ipar dari direktur terkenal Wu Yifan jadi kenapa kau pingsan tadi?"

Baekhyun hanya bisa melongo mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Disaat seperti ini dia sangat membutuhkan Xena untuk mengembalikan kesadarannya. Dia butuh dipukul, dijambak atau apapun itu untuk mengatakan kalau semua ini bukan hanya khayalan semata.

Do Kyungsoo ada didepannya sekarang.

Do Kyungsoo yang ada disetiap sudut kamarnya kini duduk didepanya, jangan lupakan fakta kalau mereka hanya berdua diruangan ini.

 _Jangan pingsan._

 _Jangan pingsan._

 _Jangan pingsan._

Dipandangi oleh Baekhyun secara intens membuat Kyungsoo jadi salah tingkah juga. Kalau dilihat-lihat sih _namja_ didepannya ini lumayan juga, tak kalah dengan artis. Akan jauh lebih keren kalau dia bisa bicara bukan hanya melebarkan mulutnya sambil menatap Kyungsoo.

"Hei hei aku bicara padamu, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Kyungsoo mengibaskan tangannya didepan wajah Baekhyun namun tak ada reaksi.

Kyungsoo mulai kesal, "isshh, untuk apa juga aku menemuimu, buang-buang waktu saja." saat Kyungsoo akan beranjak bangun dari kasur yang ditiduri Baekhyun ada tangan yang memegangnya. Dia memberikan pertanyaan melalui matanya namun tak dijawab oleh Baekhyun. Yang ada _namja_ dengan rambut _dark brown_ itu malah bangun .

"Shit! Aku harus telepon Xena."

Sementara Baekhyun yang kini sudah terlihat segar sedang sibuk dengan handphone sambil mondar-mandir tidak jelas, Kyungsoo hanya bisa memperhatikannya. Dia tidak mengira orang sekelas dan sekaya Byun Baekhyun bisa sebodoh ini juga. Yang dia dengar Baekhyun memiliki banyak prestasi dalam akademik bahkan dia juga sering melihat wajah Baekhyun terpampang dimajalah bisnis yang tak sengaja managernya bawa.

"XENA!"

Byun Xena adalah adik Baekhyun, itu juga Kyungsoo tahu.

"STOP!dengarkan aku dulu ok. Kau pikir ini mimpi atau bukan? Do Kyungsoo ada dihadapanku sekarang."

 _Cih, kekanakan sekali, memangnya dia pikir aku hantu apa._

Baekhyun diam lalu berteriak lalu diam lagi kemudian, "Cih, untuk apa juga aku bertanya padamu. Dasar adik kurang ajar."

Kyungsoo geram, dia seorang artis disini dengan sejuta bayaran sekali tampil dan jadwal super padat lalu sekarang dia disuruh menemui Baekhyun yang hanya sibuk dengan adiknya. Membicarakan apakah dia nyata atau bukan.

 _What a nonsense._

"Jadi kau pikir aku hantu?" katanya dengan tajam. Matanya yang bulat semakin terlihat bulat dengan amarah yang kental didalamnya.

Dan dengan itu Baekhyun tahu kalau ini semua bukan mimpi karena dalam mimpinya Kyungsoo tak pernah marah dengannya, paling marah-marah manja ketika dia tidak bisa berjalan karena semalam Baekhyun bermain terlalu kasar.

 _Aduuh kenapa pikiranku jadi kesana sih._

Kyungsoo semakin yakin kalau sebenarnya Baekhyun ada kelainan jiwa. Tadi berteriak ditelpon dengan adiknya sekarang geleng-geleng kepala tidak jelas.

"Buang-buang waktu saja." dengus Kyungsoo lalu beranjak pergi tapi sekali lagi tangan Baekhyun menahannya.

"Apa lagi?" murka Kyungsoo karena Baekhyun tak kunjung melepaskan tangannya tapi tak berbicara juga, "maumu apa sih?" tanyanya dengan nada ketus.

Kyungsoo tak tahu saja kalau Baekhyun gugup setengah mati, mempertahankan segala kesadarannya untuk tetap membuka mata didepan Kyungsoo. Dia tak ingin pingsan disaat seperti ini yang jarang sekali dia dapatkan.

 _Now or never._

"A..ak.." demi semua poster Kyungsoo dirumah, Baekhyun setiap hari memandangi wajahnya tapi kenapa sulit sekali berbicara dengan versi aslinya. "Akk...akkuh.." dia seperti orang idiot saja sekarang.

Bagaimana tidak? Kyungsoo diposter dan nyata sensasinya berbeda. Baekhyun bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana bibir tebal nan indah itu bergerak-gerak lucu ditambah mata bulatnya yang begitu menggemaskan, rasanya ingin Baekhyun culik saja lalu kunci dirumah.

Sepertinya Kyungsoo sudah mulai menangkap apa yang sedang dialami Baekhyun. "Kau menyukaiku?" sebagai seorang idol Kyungsoo sudah biasa mendapat berbagai macam-macam reaksi dari fansnya mulai dari jeritan, cakaran, sampai berbagai macam ucapan cinta tapi jujur saja belum pernah ada yang pingsan saat melihatnya.

Baekhyun menggeleng dengan cepat, dia menolak apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo membuat _namja_ yang lebih pendek beberapa centi darinya itu mengerutkan dahi.

Dengan mengumpulkan seluruh keberanian dan kekuatan yang dia miliki Baekhyun membuka suaranya, "aku lebih dari sekedar menyukaimu." Baekhyun berterima kasih pada Tuhan karena telah mengembalikan suaranya, dia mengambil nafas sebelum melanjutkan, "kalau aku hanya menyukaimu mana mungkin aku selalu memimpikanmu, selalu berdebar jantung ini tiap kali melihat wajahmu entah dimanapun itu."

 _Ini aku ditem..bak?_ batin Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hanya mengerjabkan bulu matanya begitu jaraknya dengan Baekhyun semakin kecil, "aku tipe orang yang tak suka bertele-tele, jadi Do Kyungsoo maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

.

.

"Eh!" itu kata yang terlintas diotak Jongin begitu Sehun memintanya menjadi kekasihnya. Yang benar saja mereka kan baru pertama kali bertemu, mengenal Sehun saja tidak mana bisa dia asal meminta Jongin menjadi kekasihnya.

Posisi mereka kini sangat intim, siapapun yang melihat pasti akan salah sangka dengan apa yang terjadi. Jongin terlihat pasrah dalam kungkungan seorang Oh Sehun didepannya dan tembok dibelakangnya

Kalau dari tampang sih Sehun itu boyfriendable sekali. Jongin suka tinggi badan Sehun yang lebih tinggi beberap centi darinya jadi kan dia tidak harus menunduk kalau berciuman (salahkan otak polos Jongin). Lalu mata Sehun yang sipit serta tajam dengan bola mata coklat tenang membuat Jongin begitu terpesona. Dari mata turun hidung, untung saja Sehun punya hidung mancung yang kontras dengan Jongin, nilai plus plus plus deh. Hidung sudah beralih ke dagu runcing Sehun yang begitu membalut wajahnya dengan sempurna. Terakhir adalah bibir tipis seorang Oh Sehun yang berwarna merah alami.

Jongin jadi membayangkan bagaimana kalau bibir tipis itu bercampur dengan bibir tebalnya.

Kalau diterima kesannya Jongin murahan sekali tapi kalau tidak diterima dia takut ditendang dari SM entertainment.

Jongin dilema.

Dengan jarak sedekat ini Sehun bisa memperhatikan lebih jelas wajah Jongin yang mulus walau dengan _make up_ tak teratur sisa konser. Rambut abu-abunya acak-acakan yang semakin membuat seorang Kim Jongin terlihat seksi dimata Sehun. Bukan tampilan luar dari Jongin yang membuat Sehun jatuh hati dengan _namja_ ini tapi sentuhan Jongin yang mampu membuat kinerja jantung Sehun tak karuan kalau masalah wajah yang tampan sih bisa dibilang bonus untuk Sehun.

Otak Sehun jadi kemana-mana ketika matanya menatap bibir tebal _namja_ tan itu yang digigit bagian bawahnya. Terlihat menggoda sekali dimata Sehun.

 _Sial, kenapa aku bisa se-pervert ini._

Semuanya serba baru untuk Sehun. Mulai dari debaran jantungnya hingga keinginan untuk memiliki Jongin hingga membuat otaknya sedikit geser. Selama hidupnya dia tidak pernah menggunakan nama ayah dan ibunya untuk kepentingan pribadinya, dia lebih suka menggunakan jerih payah sendiri untuk mendapatkan sesuatu tapi apa yang dia lakukan sekarang?

Menggunakan nama ibunya untuk membuat Jongin mau menemuinya diruang _make up_ dan memojokkannya didinding seperti ini lalu mengatakan dia ingin Jongin menjadi kekasihnya. Mungkin saja sekarang Jongin berpikir dia gila.

Dengan segala akal sehat yang masih dia punya akhirnya Sehun memberikan jarak untuk tubuh mereka. Sedikit saja karena Sehun masih tidak rela berjauhan dari Jongin.

Melihat raut wajah Jongin yang sedang berpikir keras membuat Sehun merasa bersalah, "Ok, aku minta maaf untuk kata-kataku yang tadi." akhirnya dia membuka suaranya juga karena Jongin tak kunjung menjawabnya.

Tatapan Jongin yang polos membuat Sehun ingin menjerit seperti gadis-gadis dikonser tadi tapi untungnya dia bisa menahan kalau tidak Jongin akan semakin menganggap dia gila.

"Sekarang begini saja Kim Jongin ssi, kau menyeretku naik ke panggung lalu kau sadari atau tidak kau menggodaku jadi tidak salah kan kalau aku tergoda denganmu?"

Jongin menggeleng, membenarkan kalimat Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum melihatnya, "tidak salah juga kan kalau aku bilang aku ingin kau jadi kekasihku?"

Jongin mengge...

Nah untuk pertanyaan satu ini Jongin tidak bisa membenarkan, "Tapi Sehun ssi, kau pikir aku _namja_ macam apa. Kita belum kenal lalu kau tiba-tiba ingin aku menjadi kekasihmu. Aku tidak semurahan itu." ucapnya dengan nada tegas walau sebenarnya dalam hati dia berdoa semoga Sehun tak membawa kekuasaannya.

Sehun tersenyum miring dan itu sama sekali bukan pertanda baik untuk Jongin, "kau yakin tidak mau, aku bisa loh mengeluarkanmu dari Exo."

Jongin menggigit bibir bawahnya lagi, memutar otak untuk keluar dari masalah ini.

 _Kenapa jadi panjang begini sih hanya karena aku salah tarik, haduuh._

Jongin terus saja berteriak frustasi dalam hati. Mengutuki siapa saja yang terlintas diotaknya tanpa tahu kalau Sehun menatap setiap ekspresi wajahnya dengan senyuman lebar.

Suara tawa dari Sehun membuat Jongin menatap _namja_ yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Kau tahu, kau lucu sekali." Sehun masih belum bisa berhenti menertawakan ekspresi Jongin yang seperti akan dihukum mati saja. Rasa-rasanya ini pertama kali dalam hidupnya dia bisa tertawa lepas seperti ini. Sangat menyenangkan sekaligus menyakitkan untuk perutnya.

Yang ditertawakan hanya bisa menatap Sehun kebingungan, Jongin tak merasa sedang melucu lalu bagian mana yang membuat Sehun sampai tidak berhenti tertawa seperti itu.

Lama kelamaan Jongin mulai kesal karena merasa Sehun sudah mempermainkannya. Walau dia anak dari direkturnya tapi tetap saja Jongin juga manusia sama dengan Sehun. Intinya Jongin tak suka dicuekin.

"Kau itu serius tidak sih mengajakku berkencan?" tanya Jongin sewot. Sudah mati-matian memikirkan akan menjawab apa tapi Sehun hanya menertawakannya seolah-olah semua yang dia ucapkan hanya bualan saja.

Setelah dirasa cukup akhirnya _namja_ Oh itu menghentikan tawanya lalu menatap sang pujaan hati, "tentu saja serius, yang tidak serius adalah menendangmu dari Exo karena bagaimanapun yang jadi direktur kan ibuku bukan aku jadi tenang saja."

Mendengar penjelasan dari Sehun membuat Jongin bisa bernafas lega, dia tidak jadi dikeluarkan, hilang sudah satu masalah.

Tinggal masalah yang utama.

"Tapi sebagai bayaran karena kau sudah menyeretku kepanggung kau harus mau kencan denganku, bagaimana?"

Tanpa pikir panjang Jongin langsung menjawab, "Ok." tak lupa menampilkan senyum lebar yang membuat Sehun tertegun untuk beberapa detik.

Kalau kencan sih kecil bagi seorang Kim Jongin.

Sehun mundur beberapa langkah kemudian mengulurkan tangannya, "Hai namaku Oh Sehun, boleh aku tahu namamu?"

Ohh Jongin suka adegan seperti ini.

Dia sering menonton adegan seperti ini di drama yang dia tonton bersama Yura, kakaknya.

"Hai juga, aku Kim Jongin. Senang berkenalan denganmu Sehunna." bahkan Jongin tak malu sudah memberikan nama "kesayangan" untuk Sehun. Mereka berjabat tangan dengan senyum lebar menghiasi wajah masing-masing.

Siapa sangka salah tarik bisa berujung pada penemuan cinta bagi seorang Oh Sehun.

.

.

Sehun berjalan memasuki rumah Baekhyun dengan senyuman lebar diwajahnya yang sejak semalam tak pernah hilang, penyebabnya siapa lagi kalau bukan Jongin.

" _Oppa_ , kau baik-baik saja?" Xena bertanya ketika dia melihat Sehun dengan senyum lebarnya. Dia heran saja pasalnya selama ini Sehun itu selalu berwajah datar, senyum saja hanya sebatas menarik ujung bibir tak pernah sampai memperlihatkan gigi, "kau tidak gila kan seperti Bacon?"

Bacon yang dimaksud Xena adalah kakak tercintanya, Baekhyun, kebencian mendarah daging hingga mereka menyebut nama samaran sebagai nama panggilan.

"Baekhyun _hyung_ dimana?" bukan menjawab apa yang dipertanyakan Xena malah Sehun menanyakan hal lain.

Xena tak ambil pusing. Dia mengangkat kepalanya menunjuk arah kamar Baekhyun, "jangan dekat-dekat dengannya. Gilanya sedang kumat." katanya lalu melenggang pergi. Kalau ibunya dengar bisa habis Xena dimarahi karena bersikap tidak sopan dengan kakaknya untung saja ibunya sedang keluar rumah.

Sehun menaiki anak tangga demi anak tangga untuk mencapai kamar Baekhyun yang terletak persis disebelah kamar Xena.

Dia langsung membuka pintu bercat putih dengan tulisan "XENA GO AWAY!" berkebalikan dengan tulisan yang ada didepan pintu Xena. Benar-benar musuh sejati.

Hal pertama yang Sehun temukan adalah gundukan selimut yang dia asumsikan ada Baekhyun dibawahnya. Semalam dia langsung pulang saja tanpa memikirkan Baekhyun, maklum suasana hati sedang bahagia jadi Sehun melupakan dengan siapa dia datang ke konser.

" _Hyung_ , _ppali ireona_." Sehun menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Baekhyun agar bangun. Butuh sekitar 5 atau lebih goncangan agar Baekhyun bisa bangun.

" _Hyung_!" teriak Sehun begitu melihat kondisi mata Baekhyun yang bengkak dengan noda hitam.

"Huweeeee Sehunnie..." setelah sadar kalau yang didepannya adalah Sehun, Baekhyun langsung berhambur memeluknya. Dia menangis sesenggukan dipelukan adik bukan kandungnya.

Sehun yang niat awalnya ingin menceritakan tentang Jongin akhirnya mengurungkan niatnya, dia tidak tega bahagia diatas penderitaan saudaranya.

Baekhyun melepas pelukan mereka setelah dirasa sudah puas membuat basah baju Sehun. Tanpa rasa jijik dia mengelap ingusnya dengan tangan kosong.

"Sebenarnya kau kenapa? Kenapa matamu bisa seperti itu." tanya Sehun khawatir. Baekhyun itu anak baik-baik, dia hanya berani berkelahi dengan Xena saja.

"Kyung...kyungsoo..dia..di..dia..menonjokku." ucapnya disela derai airmata.

Sehun dibuat takjub dengan ucapan Baekhyun, "jangan bercanda _hyung_ , kau pasti melakukan sesuatu sampai dia memukulmu."

Kalau bukan Baekhyun yang salah ya Kyungsoo yang salah. Kalau ada akibat pasti ada sebab, tak mungkin kan tiba-tiba kyungsoo memukul baekhyun tanpa sebab bisa-bisa karirnya sebagai artis bisa hancur.

Baekhyun menangis lagi mengingat kejadian semalam, "aku hanya memintanya menjadi kekasihku Hun."

Dalam hati Sehun bersyukur karena Jongin tidak melakukan hal yang sama seperti Kyungsoo.

Lalu tiba-tiba sebuah ide terlintas diotak cerdas milik Sehun, sambil menyelam minum air ini namanya.

"Tenang saja _hyung_ , kita berjuang bersama. Kau dengan Kyungsoo dan aku dengan Jongin." kata Sehun dengan senyum lebar.

Jongin?

Baekhyun tidak salah dengar kan?

Melihat wajah Sehun dengan senyuman lebarnya membuat Baekhyun terkesima. Ini pertama kalinya dia melihat Sehun tersenyum lebar rasanya seperti melihat dirinya yang dilanda asmara dengan Kyungsoo.

Tunggu, tunggu...

"Hun, kau jatuh cinta dengan Kai?" Baekhyun hanya ingin memastikan saja, dia penasaran ternyata ada juga yang menarik perhatian Sehun.

"Sepertinya iya _hyung_." jawab Sehun dengan cengiran lebar tak lupa gerakan menyentuh tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum mendengar jawaban adiknya itu, "wah adik _hyung_ sudah besar. Baiklah ayo berjuang bersama-sama."

Cinta itu patut diperjuangkan kalau kau yakin dia memang orang yang tepat.

THE END.

.

.

.

Epilog.

Jongin melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya yang terbalut skinny jeans memasuki sebuah rumah mewah yang berada tepat disebelah rumahnya. Tanpa salam tanpa ketukan, dia langsung masuk saja tak peduli apa yang punya rumah ada dirumah atau tidak.

Tujuan utamanya kesini adalah mau numpang makan, maklum saja dia tidak bisa memasak jadi dia sering mengandalkan tetangganya untuk menyuplai asupan gizinya. Tapi malang tak dapat ditolak, untung tak dapat diraih, Jongin tak menemukan apapun dimeja makan rumah itu.

"Isshh,,kemana sih Kyungsoo hyung? masa dari kemarin tidak memasak." gerutu Jongin pada meja makan tak berdosa.

"ASTAGA!" itu teriakan Jongin saat dia melihat kondisi Kyungsoo sekarang. _Namja_ berkulit tan yang sayangnya semakin seksi itu mendekati Kyungsoo untuk membantunya duduk dikursi meja makan.

"Issshhh,," Kyungsoo meringis ketika pantatnya menyentuh kursi. Demi semua koleksi posternya Baekhyun, tubuhnya sakit semua terutama pantatnya.

Jongin yang kini duduk disampingnya hanya bisa menatap Kyungsoo prihatin, " _hyung_ , kau baik-baik saja?"

Kyungsoo melotot, Jongin meringis.

"YAAA! kau buta hah! tidak bisa melihat keadaannku? masih bertanya seperti itu." marah Kyungsoo dengan mengerahkan segenap kekuatan yang dia miliki. Kesal sekali dia pada Jongin.

Sebagai seorang _namja_ polos dan terlampau bodoh, Jongin hanya menampilkan cengiran lebarnya mendengar suara menggelegar dari teman satu grupnya ini.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? kau absen dari grup selama 2 hari tapi tak ada makanan dirumahmu." Jongin jadi cemberut mengingat makanan yang tak dia dapatkan malam ini, alamat makan pesanan lagi deh.

"Semua ini salah si Byun _pervert_ Baekhyun." Kyungsoo menjawab dengan aura kebencian yang kental sekali seolah-olah kalau Baekhyun ada didepannya akan Kyungsoo bunuh sekarang juga.

Jongin hanya menatapnya bingung, menuntut penjelasan dari tatapan matanya.

"Dia marah karena aku tidak minta ijin tentang adegan ciuman dalam film terbaruku." jelas Kyungsoo dengan nada lemah.

"Memang apa hubungannya dengan Baekhyun _hyung_ yang marah dengan kau yang jalannya pincang serta bercak-bercak merah dilehermu _hyung_?"

Kyungsoo rasanya ingin mencak-mencak, mencekik atau sekalian menggoreng Jongin sekarang juga.

 _Aku heran kenapa Sehun begitu tergila-gila dengan bocah ini._

Dengan mengesampingkan segala amarah yang sudah diubun-ubun, akhirnya Kyungsoo menjawab dengan setengah teriak "suamiku yang _pervert_ itu membobol habis-habisan lubangku Oh Jongin!"

Tik.

Tik.

Tik.

Hanya ada suara air jatuh dari kran didapur.

Kedua orang itu diam, satunya menahan amarah satunya lagi sedang mencerna ucapan yang barusan dikatakan lawan bicaranya.

"Ohhh seperti itu,,,hahahaha"

Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada Oh Jongin.

"Ya ya hyung kenapa kau mencekikku, lepaskan ishhh,,uhuk uhuk." Jongin mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya setelah dengan semena-mena Kyungsoo menghambat laju nafasnya.

"Sialan kau Jong, aku menderita seperti ini dan kau malah tertawa." untung saja Kyungsoo sedang kesusahan berjalan jadi semua peralatan dapur yang bisa dia gunakan untuk menyiksa Jongin terselamatkan dari kemungkinan penyok atau tidak bisa dipakai.

"Isshh hyung, kau tahu tidak kau itu masih lebih beruntung dariku." kata Jongin yang membuat Kyungsoo tertarik dengan maksud kalimat Jongin.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan rasa penasaran.

Jongin tersenyum malu-malu, "kau tahu aku sampai tidak bisa berjalan waktu Sehun tahu kalau Chanyeol pernah mencium bibirku."

Kyungsoo bergidik ngeri mendengarnya. Dia saja sudah menderita seperti ini apalagi tidak bisa berjalan.

Amit amit.

"Tapi ada untungnya juga _hyung_ , aku kan jadi mendapatkan Taeoh." ucap Jongin dengan senyum lebar.

Kalau sudah menyinggung Taeoh rasanya Kyungsoo merasa bersalah pada Baekhyun.

"Semoga kau juga begitu _hyung_." Kyungsoo hanya bisa menatap Jongin sendu.

"Iya semoga saja Jong."

 _Aku juga ingin memberikan Baekhyun anak._

Jongin saja yang baru menikah dengan Sehun satu tahun lalu sudah punya Taeoh masa dia yang dua tahun menikah dengan Baekhyun belum punya juga. Baekhyun memang tidak menuntut tapi dia tahu betapa suaminya itu menginginkan seorang penerus.

"Ayo _hyung_ semangat, kau membuat anak pertama dan aku membuat anak kedua." kalimat antusias dari Jongin mau tak mau membuat Kyungsoo tertawa.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "ayo Jong."

Kalau sudah begini berbahagialah untuk Oh Sehun dan Byun Baekhyun yang sedang dalam perjalanan bisnis ke luar negeri, dijamin setelah pulang mereka tidak akan beranjak dari kasur.

.

.

Ini beneran ending yuaaa...

Bagi yang mau protes, marah-marah, nimpuk saya silahkan lewat kotak review aja,hehhee

Sengaja ga bikin momen unyu-unyu mereka, udah bayangin aja sendiri mau kalian gimana,,muehehhehe

alasan sebenarnya sih lagi ga mood aja karena ide awal memang seperti ini. Itu aja udah aku tambahin dimana-mana#eh kenapa malah curcol ya.

Kyaaaaa pelukin, ciumin, bagiin duit atu atu buat kalian yang udah fav, follow dan terutama revieeww,,mumumumuaahhh

special thanks to :

 **Dhantieee, NisrinaHUnkai99, OhSehunKimJongin, Bitchykai, Kim Jongin Kai, Ohkim9488, Sekai candyland, Kim762, Chogiwillis, Squishypenguins, Saiueo, Shjilove, Wiwitdyas1, Jongiebottom, Peanuts, MiOS, YooKihyun94, Thedolphinduck, Nadia, Ruki, Ariska, and Alv**

Bagi yang mau kenalan #sokngartisdikitlah atau sekedar nambah temen silahkan add id line saya : xnapoenya

Comments are love for me^^


End file.
